Revenge on old Friends
by Numair's Angel
Summary: For all of those people that are completely lost. read this and you shall understand...
1. He's Worse than Ozorne

Disclaimer: All characters are TP's.  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri woke up with a start. She sighed and rolled over to look at her bedside table. She could hear men down stairs in the tavern. They were all laughing, drinking, and flirting with the waitresses. Daine heard one voice in particular. The one man she hated more than Ozorne, Hakkon Falconer. He had tried to kill her when she was thirteen and he was enjoying her new condition. He would come up stairs and wake her up, by calling her his favorite name. What she wouldn't give to be able to shape shift and beat him at his own game. Lory, her mother's old friend, had tried to heal her but never succeeded. They couldn't see that it was just that her magic was almost completely drained. Morons, she thought, they can't even add one plus one. She acted as if she didn't remember anything, though she did. Except for when she was kidnapped and brought back to Snowsdale. She was unconscious the whole time. She sighed again and pulled a book out from underneath her pillow, along with her ring. This was the only thing that was real to her; the dreams of Numair weren't enough to lift her sprits. The book was on the animals of Galla. Numair should be happy that she learned something though all of this. She read about three pages when someone opened the door.  
"Daine" the small voice said. As quickly as she could she shoved the book underneath of the pillow, but it wasn't quick enough.  
"What are you doing?" she snapped, "If Hakkon sees you." "Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it" Daine replied, "another week and I am leaving. I am going home." You are home" Lory was apparently confused. She never heard her speak like that, like she was a noble, higher than every one else. "No, I am not." Daine made sure that she used good grammar and that she sounded like she was a noble. " I live in Tortall, I have a husband and friends. I don't need to neglect that anymore." Wonderful, she thought, I sound like Numair. Lory left. Great, to get Hakkon and Rand she supposed. They would probably think that she has really gone insane this time. Pay them, let them see that they are making a big mistake by keeping her here. The longer she is away the more Numair's going to freak when she gets back. "So think you're better than us, do you?" Hakkon said at her door. " I will pay you 50 gold nobles to die" Daine replied. Don't let Numair know I said that. I'll get another lecture on people skills. "Rich, are we." He mocked. That was it she took out her ring. Their jaws dropped to the floor. "What is that?" he asked. Daine snatched her ring back. "My wedding ring." She said gently. "I will give you 100 gold nobles to take me home, now. If you do you even might get more." "150 and we take you home first thing tomorrow." "Deal" 


	2. Why do I Try?

Thank to everyone that reviewed. I am sorry if I do not reply very fast.  
Numair's Angel  
  
Why Do I try?  
  
Daine woke up a week later. Everything was black for about thirty seconds. She ground and rolled over; she felt the same way as she did when Nuamir put sleep drugs in her drinks. He always said it was for her own good and that if she kept working so hard, and draining her magic, she would kill herself. Everyone agreed; it was Alanna who gave it to him in the first place.  
Then Diane realized something; she was still in Snowsdale! How could that be? Did I pass out? Get sick again? Every thing ran though her head at once. Then she realized it, she felt the same way she did after Nuamir gave her sleep drugs. That was it; Hakkon had drugged her. Daine screamed she was so mad.  
"Hello, have a nice rest." Hakkon asked at her door.  
  
"You this is your fault." Daine whispered.  
  
"Don't take it personally. You probably just finally completely snapped.  
Suddenly Daine slapped him so hard he staggered back. He grabbed her wrist but suddenly let go. Her eyes were red, like a hawk.  
  
"Your eyes" he whispered. Then she blinked and they were yellow like a cat. What was going on? It was like she was changing her eyes. Then suddenly she let out a happy cry and spun around in a circle. Lory and Rand came in and shut the door.  
"Daine you shouldn't be out of bed" Lory said moving to help her back down on the bed. Daine looked at her hands and took a deep breath. Her hands changed completely. They now look like wolf paws. Lory let out a small shriek. She could change form.  
"What's going on here?" Hakkon demanded. Lory his behind Rand, scared completely out of her mind.  
  
"You were wrong." Daine said. "I never went insane seven years ago. I lost control of my magic." At the looks on their faces she explained. "My knack with animals, is really a magic. I can talk to them, heal them, and shape shift. It is called wild magic, that is why I was sick, too. I had completely drained my magic, and because I have so much of it, it makes me sick and tried to drain it all." They all stood there just look at her as she though open the window in her room. Birds flew in and said they were wondering when she was going to talk to them.  
  
"I am sorry, wing brother." She said out loud. "I have been sick. Now, though, you may come and visit me all you'd like." For the first time since she had awoken almost a month ago, she was smiling. It was a real smile; she was truly content. That was until she look in the mirror. She let out a small scream.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lory asked. "It is the latest style in Corus."  
  
"Oh Mithros, I really hope not." She said. She was already in tears. Oh, Goddess it looked so horrible. Her hair was only half way down her neck, which is only about a third of what it was before. Her best memories of Nuamir were when they were laying in bed together at night and he would get his hand entangled in her long curly locks. Now it was so short, Thayet was going to kill her. She could already see Numair's face, and hear him telling her that it would grow back, or that Alanna could fix it. And she really hoped Alanna could fix it.  
  
"Now you will look like all the court ladies" Lory said happily. Daine lost it.  
  
"I am a court lady. I live in Corus, at the Place. One of my best friends is the queen of Tortall." She cried. "And when she sees my hair she's going to die. She's the one that cuts it in the first place." She let out another scream and left the room  
"Where are you going" demanded Hakkon.  
  
"Home." She called.  
  
Daine walked back into the room and grabbed he pack and some clothes. Then she stormed out of the tavern. It was March; she could tell that it had just begun because of the birds. Good, she thought, I am going to go to catch up with Ouna at the fair and go home. She walk about ten feet out of town when she heard horses. She turned to see Hakkon, Lory, and Rand coming up behind her.  
  
"We want our money" Hakkon said simply. Daine turned around and kept walking. 


	3. Almaost Home

Thanks to all of those who replied to the poll and to those who have been reviewing. The winner of the poll is Numair. And all of you who want to see him kick Hakkon's butt: maybe he will, but maybe he won't.  
  
Nuamir's Angel  
  
Daine looked at Hakkon surprised. What did he just say? A hawk? That couldn't be, she had never sensed a hawk coming.  
  
"What Hawk? She asked confused.  
  
"That one." He replied. " Going blind?"  
  
Wow, she thought as the hawk come into her view. That had to be the most beautiful hawks she had ever. Wait. She had seen that hawk before. Excuse me wing brother she called out silently. The hawk not only never replied, but never even looked her way. Why, Daine thought, why can't. Daine stopped dead. She could no longer hear Hakkon call to the bird; she couldn't hear Lory and Rand. No, she thought, no, no, no, no, no it can't be. It's not. But how?  
  
Nuamir, she screamed with her magic, watch out for the trees.  
  
"Numair" That was the last thing that came out of anyone's mouth. Her travel companions looked at her like she was insane; Diane was already crying. She began to run to her husband. What was he thinking? Was he looking for her? Did he know that she was coming? Did he us the focus he had of her? Was that why he seemed so tired?  
  
She ran so fast she about fell over. She slammed against a tree. He was back in human from; he was so handsome. Daine walked up and kneeled next to him. His dark brown eyes were closed, and his breathing was ruff. Daine pressed her cool hand against his forehead. Her name escaped his lips.  
  
Hakkon looked over at Rand who also had his bow in hand. They would kill her once and for all. She was insane. Something she could never help, but they were not going to take care of her all her life. Lory was crying, she didn't want to watch, but she also didn't want to be left behind.  
  
Just then they heard a man say her name.  
  
"Daine" His voice was raspy. It sounded like he was hurt.  
  
"It's okay." She whispered gently, "I'm hear, I'm fine. And so are you"  
They hid behind the tree to watch, only to see that she was crying. She had the man's hand pressed against her cheek. The only thing you could see in her eyes was fright, fright and pure love. It was amazing. Was the man dieing? What had happened?  
  
"Magelet." He must have realized she was upset. "It's okay. I'm fine, just a little tired." He pulled her into a tight hug and ran his fingers though her hair. "I think the thing you need to worry about is your hair," he pulled her back so he could see her face, "What were you thinking? Trying to see if we would remember you?"  
  
"No, I didn't get much choose in the matter. Ma's old friend Lory did it. She thinks it what all the court ladies do. Do I really look that bad."  
  
"You will always be gorgeous to me, you know that." He looked into her eyes and kissed her. She looked as if she didn't believe that he was fine with it. "I think Alanna will be able to fix it."  
  
"Thank Werlin." She sighed. She really didn't like it either. It wasn't just Nuamir that loved her hair. Not only that, but Thyet was really go to die when she saw her hair.  
  
"Veralidaine, were are you?" Hakkon asked as he came around the tree. The man took her hand in his and looked as if he would protect her with his life.  
  
"Hakkon, this is my husband, Nuamir Salimain." She looked at the man, Numair. "This is Hakkon, Rand, and Lory." She nodded at them as she said their names. "They brought me back from Snowsdale." She explained to him.  
  
"How in the name of the gods did you get there" he asked sternly. This was apparently not a light subject with him, Hakkon thought.  
  
"I don't know, I was unconscious the whole time." She replied innocently.  
  
"Numair" some one called "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Alanna" Daine called happily to her close friend. 


	4. Author's Note

*********Hey everybody!! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'll keep posting, I swear. I am starting a new story. It is called The Tower. It is for all of you D/N fluff fans Thanks again readers! *********  
  
Numair's Angel 


	5. Teasing

Hakkon looked over at the sleeping couple (AN: this chapter is in hakkon's view). Her blue eyes were closed; she was sleeping a lot easier that usual. Then he saw a bottle, and he could just barely see the label. It was a sleeping medicine. It was if they had drugged her. Were they really her friends, Hakkon asked himself.  
  
Then the women named Alanna walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
'How is she sleeping?' she asked  
  
'fine,' he sounded worried, 'she'll never sleep with out it, but I don't think it was a good idea to have her take it' at the women look he explained. 'There could be something in her blood. She said she was unconscious the whole time Ozorne's followers had her. And knowing them they probably had some sort of drug, because it drained her magic as well. I guess if there is we'll know in the morning"  
  
'well at least she'll take these now' the night replied 'we use to have to put them in her food."  
  
'We had too,' he said, though he apparently he didn't like why she had to take them 'she never sleeps, barely eats anything, and then she goes and heals any animal with a scratch. Not to mention all the stupid things she does.'  
  
The women laughed. Stupid things, Hakkon thought confused, what stupid things.  
  
'I heard that" came the soft whisper.  
  
"Yes you do' the man scowled 'your hobby is giving everyone heart attacks. You jumped off the boat in Carthak.'  
  
'Not listening' she murmured  
  
'You had to keep kitten...'  
  
'That's not a bad thing!'  
  
'You had to keep Hoshi.'  
  
'That's no a bad thing either!'  
  
'You about drowned saving her.'  
  
'I wasn't going to let her die!'  
  
'You've killed yourself how many times.'  
  
'I never porously did that!' 'You fell off Bairs Needle.'  
  
'Saving a baby bird.and you caught me'  
  
You got yourself stuck on the other side of Tristan's magic wall...'  
  
'That was your fault.'  
  
'You got your self trapped by Ozorne...  
  
'Defiantly not my fault.' I never thought he was going to kidnap me.'  
  
'And the list goes on.'  
  
'Fine, but I not listening or talking to you.'  
  
'Alanna did I forget anything?'  
  
The knight rolled her eyes and walked away. The couple were lying back to back, not very happy with one another. Hakkon thought that it was strange, looking at them. The knight looked like she would love to start laughing at the two of them. They seemed so close. How could she only be twenty and get into so much trouble? The knight realizing that he was awake said,  
  
'Don't worry, that wasn't a fight,' at his confused look she explained, 'trust me you'll know when they fight. They don't talk, they scream. He was only teasing her, she doesn't like when he teases her like that.'  
  
I wouldn't either thought Hakkon. Maybe this is truly were she does belong, maybe Veralidaine Sarrasri was meant to be with these people. She was truly one of them, a legend; a life story to write about. 


	6. Waking Up

Waking Up:  
  
Daine woke up with a sigh. She was so tired it was like she had been sleeping for months. It was weird, too, how did she end up back in Snowsdale? Wasn't she just in Tortall, about an hour from home? Where was Numair? Where was she?  
  
Daine suddenly got her answer as she remembered everything. She never left; she barely remembered the sound of his voice. She could only remember his black hair and sweet eyes, and of course the way he kissed her. She would never forget that, how could she? Tears began to fill Daine's eyes as she heard Rand open the door. He must have just gotten home from hunting, she thought. She heard Lory come out of their room, and walk to the top of the steps. Their house is wonderful, Daine thought, so homey and comfortable. She wished that it was Numair walking through the door. Then he would come up the stairs and into her room. Then he would pick her up and carry her home, right back to where she belonged.  
  
She wondered if he even remembered her. She felt so bad; she could barely remember anyone from Tortall. It seemed like it was all just another dream; that she wasn't married, that she didn't have friends like Alanna, Thyet, Muri, and Ouna. She began to sing in her head. The song was a song about Alanna that she had learned when she was little. It was about how she had dresses up as a boy to become a knight. That she was the first women knight in 100 years. Daine loved the song; she loved the way it made Alanna sound like she was an all around legend. She had to smile at it sometimes. If she was out in the stables, with only Alanna, she would sing the song, and the lady-knight would throw something at her. She would always say 'just because you have such a pretty voice, that doesn't mean you can use it against people.' Daine would always laugh at her for it. 'And I never did anything wrong' she'd would add innocently. It anyone heard her say that, like Jon or Rauol (spelling?), they would laugh sarcastically at her.  
  
Diane remembered that she would always sing herself to sleep at night. When she moved into the same room with Numair she couldn't sleep the first night. She began to sing herself to sleep, forgetting that Numair was there. He had wrapped his arms around her and kissed he neck. She could still remember that he tried to get her to sing ever night. When she wanted his attention she would sing in his ear, then most the time end up in bed with him ten minutes later. Then he would get her to sing for him again.  
  
Diane remembered the dream that she had had. She guessed that it was really a dream. Nothing made sense to her now. What did march have to do with anything. All that she knew was that is was March. Then it took them one day to get to Tortall. Didn't that take about a month? She closed her eyes and tried to repicture Numair's smile. Why was it so hard for her just to leave Snowsdale.  
  
'Lory?' she called. Diane suddenly stopped. No sound had come out of her mouth. She tried again. There was still no sound. You dolt, she thought, maybe it's because you were drugged and you can't talk now. At least I know why I'm not back in Tortall by now. She couldn't decide if that made her feel better or worse. She listened as Lory and Rand went to bed. She wanted to scream; she wanted Numair and she wanted him now.  
  
She was so used to getting what she wanted. In Corus if she wanted something she got it. If she needed a new dress Numair would by her the one she wanted, in the color she wanted, without hesitation. If she was hungry, they got something to eat. If she was thirsty, Numair let her have some of whatever he was drinking. No one ever tried to get her to eat meat. The only thing that she has had to work to get was Numair's attention. Sometimes he got so into a book that she sit in his lap and it would take him nearly ten minutes to realize it. That and having a baby. For some reason no matter what she tries she can't seem to get Numair to give in to having children. It was probably because he really hated being around his little sister when they were young. He won't listen to her when she says having your own child was different than a little sister. The have been married only a year, so she still has some time to convince him. She was only nineteen. He'd give in to her eventually, he has every thing else.  
  
Hearing Lory and Rand talking woke Diane up the next morning.  
  
'It's so horrible, Hakkon. How can you not care?' Lory was saying as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
' The man lost his wife. It's not like he was sent into exile" Hakkon replied.  
  
'That's not the worst part Lory" Rand added 'He told everyone not to look for her anymore. He's given up all hope of finding her.'  
  
'He doesn't want to hear that she was murdered.' Lory replied, 'would you two want to hear that?'  
  
'Of course not my dear wife.' Rand replied. He looked her in the eyes, "no one wants to hear their wife was murdered.'  
  
'Oh, good morning Diane.' Lory changed her tone. She didn't know if Daine was married or has a lover. She really didn't want the girl to start crying. Diane took out a piece of paper. She used the paper to talk to Lory and Rand. She didn't mind not being able to communicate with Hakkon. She wasn't on speaking terms with him anyway. Diane asked who they were talking about on the paper, then showed it to Lory.  
  
'Numair Saliman.' She replied. Daine dropped the quill that she was using. This look of horrification came over her face, and her eyes filled with tears. Numair's giving up looking for me, she thought. He's afraid to hear that I'm dead. Daine swallowed hard, her husbend thought that she had been murdered. Oh Numair, she thought.  
  
'Daine do you know him?' Rand asked.  
  
'Give us the truth, too.' Hakkon added  
  
Daine looked down at the paper. She gently picked back up the quill. This is your only chance to get back to him, she reminded herself. Poor Numair's probably worried himself sick. He's probably sitting in his workroom right now, thinking about how empty his life is without you. She showed them her reply to their question.  
  
'You're..' Lory began.  
  
'No.you can't be.you just can't be.' Hakkon added.  
  
'You're the wild mage. You were always so good with animals. That's why!' Rand realized the last part as she looked away. 'We have to get you to Tortall.'  
  
'Do you have any idea at how stupid this sounds?' Hakkon asked. I don't believe a word that she says.'  
  
But it's true, Daine wrote, I am. I'm the wild mage. My real name is Daine Saliman.  
  
'I'll get you two packed' Lory said standing up.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Hakkon muttered. 'Especially for her.' 


	7. Dear Numair

Dear Numair,  
I was just writing to tell you that I am alive and fine. I was in Snowsdale for the past couple of months. I will tell you the whole thing when I get to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't write sooner. There is another reason I have not come back sooner than I am. I can't talk. I don't know why, but I can't. I love you, and miss you very much. I will see you in a few more weeks.  
Love forever,  
Daine 


	8. Numair's Reaction

Numair's Reaction:  
  
Numair opened his eyes when he heard a rapping at his window. He rolled over with a groan and saw a small bird on the window ledge. Daine was the first thing that came to his mind. He jumped up and opened the window. He looked down at the bird as it landed on the desk next to the window. He sighed; it wasn't her. Then he realized that it had a piece of paper attached to its leg. He opened the letter and at back down on the bed.  
  
Great, he thought, just great. She writes me just enough so that I'm not completely afraid that I've lost my wife. But of course, with Daine, she can't let you know more than that. Oh, and the fact that she's hurt, but that doesn't matter. All that I'm aloud to know is that she's just fine, and she'll see me in a couple of weeks. With you my love that could still be months, he thought annoyed. Why did she always do that? Tell me she's fine, then end up with three broken ribs. Just like the time she had to save the baby bird that fell out of the tree, then feel out of the tree herself.  
  
Numair paced his room for a few minutes then sat down at his desk miserably. Why did he have to have broken the focus he had of her. Well, he thought, if the stupid thing had worked in the first place, none of this would have happened in the first place. I wish that I had never left her. That I didn't have that meeting that day. I could of saved her. I could have kept her from getting hurt. But no, I had to leave, and she wanted me to stay. She wanted me to stay home and have a quiet evening, then ask what happened when they got to Corus.  
  
'Why do I put every thing before her?' Numair asked himself out loud.  
  
'Really, sense when?'  
  
Numair looked up when he heard Alanna's voice.  
  
'Daine."  
  
'You put her before everything! What do you mean you don't pay attention to her!'  
  
'Alanna I could have stayed at home. But no, I have to go, and leave her at home to get kidnapped!'  
  
'Numair. She got kidnapped; it wasn't your fault. What's that?' Alanna pick up Daine's letter.  
  
'She wrote to me.' He said; now smiling a bit. 'She's fine. She's comneing home as we speck.'  
  
'I'll get men out all over. We have to find her; especially if she's hurt.'  
  
'She's not. She can't talk though.' Alanna began to laugh when he told her that. Numair had to smile. It would be funny to watch Daine try to communicate.  
  
"Well then' Alanna laughed. 'We might just want to find her quickly.  
  
Numair shook his head as Alanna left. He couldn't wait to see Diane smiling face. I might want to get out some singing books so we can actually understand what she saying. He thought. 


	9. Snow

Snow:  
  
Daine sighed as she looked outside. She couldn't believe it. It was an early winter. The night before she left for Numair, not to mention her home, it snowed. The pass to Tortall was completely snow covered. There was no other way to get to Tortall! Hakkon laughed when he saw the snow. He was happy that she was stuck here. They all probably thought that she is now officially insane. Lory had her stay in bed the next two days. Rand won't look at her. Daine was about to kill something.  
  
On top of all that, they decided that she could eat meat now. Daine threw all of it up. Every time she heard Lory go into the kitchen she winced. She couldn't take it anymore! Her face was about to turn permanently green from feeling so bad after she ate. She could bet she knew on of the animals that she ate, which made this all that much worse. She wanted to ask them how they would like to eat one of their friends.  
  
Just to make things even better, Hakkon's nephew is in town for the winter. And he thinks I'm pretty, she thought darkly. She had over heard Lory, Rand, and Hakkon talking about them getting married. 'They would have such cute babies.' Lory had said. That was worse than eating meat, much worse. Now they tried to get her top fall in love with them. Now every time he talks to her, Daine just thinks of Numair. Oh no, she thought, I forgot, Numair's going to kill me! Daine grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to him. 


	10. Letters

Letters:  
  
November 21,  
  
Dear Numair,  
Oh Numair, I'm so sorry. It snowed here. I forget that it snows early here. Once before it had snowed in October. I'm sorry, but I can't come back till spring. Unless you can come get me. Please find a way, I hate not being there with you! I'll ask a bird to bring you this, please feed it.  
  
Love forever,  
Daine Saliman  
P.S I love the sound of that.  
  
December 4,  
  
Dear Daine,  
I know it snowed early here to. Just as long as we keep writing back, you'll be fine. I swear to you. We've informed the king of Galla, well Jon has. I wish now that I didn't throw my focus of you at the wall. I got mad when it didn't lead me to you, Jon and Alanna weren't pleased. Write to me as soon as you get this. Or else I'll let you live there for the rest of your life.  
  
Love,  
Numair  
P.S So do I.  
  
December 24,  
  
Dear Numair,  
I wish you were here midwinter starts tomorrow. You better not cheat on me, master mage. If you do you'll be the one left in Snowsdale. I miss you so much. Lory, Rand, and Hakkon don't believe I'm really your wife. They're trying to get me to fall for Hakkon's nephew. He's horrible, and not in a good way like you. They all think I've been living in the woods, and that's why I can't talk. I miss you more each day.  
  
Love,  
Daine  
  
January 15,  
  
Dear Daine,  
I missed you so much at midwinter. Everyone one says happy midwinter, by the way. I got you as many presents as I could find. You better not fall for Hakkon's nephew. If you do, Mrs. Saliman, I'll lock you in the dungeons. And I'll do it this time. Be good, don't use that much of your magic. What have you been eating? If you have that is. You better weigh as much as you did when you left when you get home. I miss you magelet, and I can't stop thinking about you.  
  
Love  
Numair  
  
January 30,  
  
Numair,  
I'm sick. Really sick. I know I shouldn't worry you but I fell horrible. It's like I have unicorn fever again. I really don't want to tall you this, but I really, really need you. I've coughed up blood, thrown up when I haven't eaten, and I can't sleep. I'm really scared, Numair. I really need you. Pease come and get me, or do something! Please!  
  
Love with all my heart,  
Daine.  
  
February 7,  
  
I'm coming. Hold on a couple weeks magelet. Some of the Gallan royal healers are going to try to get to you soon. I promise, nothing can stop me from getting to you.  
  
Numair. 


	11. There

There:  
  
Daine woke to someone brushing her hair off her forehead. She kept her eyes closed praying that it wasn't Hakkon's nephew. She didn't even know his name! She thought it was Eric or something. She wish so much that she had just had a very long bad dream, and she was about to wake up to Numair. Daine stretched a bit, opened her eyes, and rolled over.  
  
'Good Morning sleepyhead.' Came a very light hearted voice.  
  
Daine looked into the face of her first Trotallan friend. Ouna smiled at her, she was almost a mother to Daine. Daine smiled brightly at her friend, then stopped because she remembered how horrible she felt.  
  
'Lay back down little one. I'll get you some tea. How does that sound?'  
  
Daine nodded, and Ouna went to get her tea. Daine knew better than to say no. If she did Ouna would just give her her medicine instead of putting it in tea so she wouldn't figure it out. She really only trusted Numair with drinks when she was sick. That was until she had found out that he put medicine in the hot chocolate that he always gave her. She wondered why it made her tired and why it was so sweet. Numair had always just said that he put extra sugar in chocolate in it for 'his little magelet.' Daine had defiantly not liked it when Alanna told her.  
  
Ouna came back in and gave her the tea. Why are you here?, she mouthed.  
  
'I was going to the fair in Cris. Remember that? It's almost March. I was in Galla, and Numair and Alanna knew that so they asked me to see if you were all right. You're more important than any horse fair anyway little one.' Ouna said. 'Numair isn't that happy. He about turned someone into a tree. The man had his daughter dress up like you. Of course Numair knew, lets just say he wasn't happy. Now he's just in an all around bad mood.' Diane had to laugh, to bad she couldn't. Ouna seeing this smiled. 'Alanna's going to see if she can fix that voice of yours. Numair thinks it's funny though. He's bringing a sign book with him so you can learn.'  
  
Daine handed the women the empty cup. What else is going on, she asked.  
  
'Muri and Evin kissed.' Daine's eyes got big automatically. Her friends could barley stand each other. 'I know. Opposites attract, you and Numair are proof of that. They were out in the woods when Sarge caught them. He had a lot of fun with that encounter.' Daine felt bad for her friends. Sarge was loud enough she was surprised she couldn't hear him in Snowsdale. Sense when are me n' Numair opposites, she asked the older woman.  
  
'Numair and me magelet.'  
  
Daine looked around Ouna to see her husband in the door watching her. He walked up and kissed her forehead.  
  
'and were have you been. Sense when aren't we complete opposites?' Daine wasn't even listening. She snuggled up against him. She was quite content. 'I thought you were sick. That better haven't been an attempt to get me here missy.' Daine shook her head, she didn't feel good, she was just happy Numair was there. 'Go to sleep magelet. I'll be here when you wake up.' Daine gently fell asleep in his arms. She smiled; she was finally where she belonged. Even if she wasn't in Tortall.  
  
Numair sighed as he walked down stairs. He met the people that had been taking care of her. He didn't like this Hakkon character that could just be because the one person he loved more than anything hated the man. Lory and Rand were all right he guessed. He didn't know these people. If Daine didn't trust them than maybe he shouldn't either. Alanna was in the kitchen with Lory and Ouna.  
  
'She's asleep.' He said at Alanna's look.  
  
'Good. I think she'll be fine.' She replied.  
  
'She's been asleep for the past two weeks.' Lory said. She sounded worried.  
  
"Really? That's not that long for her when she's sick.' Alanna said thoughtfully.  
  
'Alanna,' Raoul scolded, 'isn't Numair the one that teases the poor thing.'  
  
'She's not a poor thing.' Numair replied. 'And yes I am Alanna.'  
  
Ouna and Alanna looked at each other 'Men.' They said in unison. 


	12. Dreams

Dreams:  
  
Ganel stood in a room. His dream room, in fact. He watched as his niece looked around the room.  
  
'Was that a dream too?'  
  
'Do you understand the dreams yet?'  
  
'That's a yes, I suppose.'  
  
'There is a drug that the people that kidnapped you gave you. It mixes up your memories in your dreams. I'm sorry to tell you. No, Numair hasn't gotten a letter from you yet.'  
  
'What really happened?'  
  
'Numair refuses to hear any more of your kidnap, so no one is looking for you anymore. There is still a reward out. He doesn't want to know if anyone finds you dead.' The god explained.  
  
'Does he think I'm alive?'  
  
'Your husband hasn't come out of your rooms for the last four months. I'd be surprised if he's still able to move. It's as if he died the moment you were taken from him. He still loves you with all of his heart though.'  
  
Daine looked at the god. She knew that.  
  
Daine woke up to the sound of Lory's voice. Time to go to work at the tavern. 


	13. The Real Story

The Real Story:  
  
Daine Saliman woke with a groan. She rolled over to find that her husband wasn't there. Another early meeting, she thought. She saw that he left a note and some tea, which was now cold. The young women sighed and picked up the note.  
  
Daine, I have an early meeting. I left you some tea. I'll be back soon.  
  
Love Numair  
  
Daine sighed. He'd be back soon, so she lay back down and feel back asleep. If I have any more dreams like the one I had last night I'll never get any sleep, she thought as she drifted back in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Daine!' Numair Saliman called as he walked into his rooms. He walked into their bedroom to find his still sleeping wife. He walked over and sat on the bed. 'Magelet? Magelet, get up sweet. It's almost time for lunch.'  
  
Daine stirred gently. She rolled over and smiled when she saw Numair. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
'Good morning.' She whispered gently.  
  
'Well hello to you too sleepy head.' He teased.  
  
'Be quiet master mage.' She replied. 'You always sleep longer than I do.'  
  
'Yes, but I never sleep until lunch.' He grinned 'Come on get up. I've got a surprise for you.'  
  
Daine smiled as the mage pulled her out of bed. He kissed her hair and walked out of the room. Daine pulled on a white sleeveless dress. It was cut so the top of the dress was under her armpits (AN: basically a tube top.). She walked out of their rooms and blinked. The ocean sun was shining directly in her eyes. She smiled. She loved being in Pirates Swoop. There never seemed to be any bad weather. She smiled as she walked down to the dinner hall.  
  
Daine stopped dead when she walked in. the smile on her face faded. She glared at her husband. A surprise is not the people that tried to kill you Numair Saliman, she thought. I'm going to kill him. Can't he ever just get me a puppy, or a new dress? Lory, Rand, and Hakkon looked just as surprised.  
  
'Lory, Rand, Hakkon, I believe you know our wildmage, Daine.'  
  
"Oh, Daine. You look beautiful. Even more than your mother.' Lory said.  
  
'Thank you Lory.' Daine was blushing slightly. She had always liked Lory. She didn't have a reason not to like Lory and Rand. She still did like them; they were always sweet to her.  
  
'You do Daine.' Rand agreed with his wife.  
  
'Verladaine.' Hakkon nodded.  
  
Daine smiled fakely back. Numair was going to pay for this one. She sat down at her husband's right side, away from Hakkon, who was on his other side. Every one got a Gallan specialty. Daine didn't, it had four different types of meat in it. That was four more of her friends that had died. Thinking about eating it made her feel sick. She stepped on Numair's foot. He glanced at her, and then leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
'I never said it was a good surprise.' He said.  
  
'Well I'm sorry I can't read your mind Numair Saliman.' She replied.  
  
Numair put an arm around her. Then kiss her cheek. She was really mad at him. 


	14. It's All Right People Clam Down

Okay, okay, people clam down. It was a dream. Daine was never in Snowsdale. She just had a bad dream. She was in Pirates Swoop the whole time. Now she is awake and every thing will make sense. She was mixing up her memories.  
  
She lives in snows dale. In the Dream she is in snowsdale.  
  
Numair saves her all the time. In the dream he saves her.  
  
Ouna is the first person from Tortall she meets. Ouna is the first person to get to her in the dream.  
  
She hates Hakkon. She hates him in the dream.  
  
Do we get it now? If you understand nod. If you don't go listen to Good  
Charlotte. It will help, I promise. 


	15. Water's Edge

Water's edge:  
  
Numair watched as his wife walked among the rocks next to the ocean. She wasn't all that pleased with him. She had taken off her shoes and was letting waves lap against her feet and legs. She was walking over piles of rocks next to the ocean. During the summer you cloud usually find her there talking to dolphins, whales, sea lions, and a great white shark she named Daisy. Which Numair thought wasn't the best name for a 12-foot long shark that could easily pierce his wife's soft skin effortlessly. Daine loved the shark though. Numair personally had a bad experience with it. The first time they had ever met the shark had tried to save Diane from him. Daine and Numair played a game where he would grab her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. Daine would fake scream and playfully try to get out of his grip. Daisy didn't like the game all that much. When Numair had grabbed Daine the shark went right for him about biting off his arm. Neither Numair nor Daisy was all that pleased by the experience. Luckily Daisy liked him now that Daine had explained to her that Numair was her "mate" and grabbing her from behind was a game they played.  
  
Numair shed his boots and followed his wife. He smiled when she saw her talking to the shark. But then frowned when he saw Daine was actually in the water with Daisy. Daine still was not happy; maybe he should have been more clear that she wouldn't like the surprise. It's not like he told her she was going to love it. Or that it was a puppy or a new horse.  
  
'You're going to get sick.' He said bluntly. Daine didn't reply. Her eyes were closed; she was listening to something. He pressed his hand against her forehead and pulled her out of the water. That got her attention.  
  
'What was that for Master Saliman.' She asked. She was mad at him; she only called him that when she was teasing or mad at him. Numair kissed her.  
  
'I don't want you getting sick. And I really don't care what your excuses are.' He said sitting on a rock next to her. He knew she was going to think of something to be able to do what she wanted. She was to sweet to say no to.  
  
'You're right Numair.' She replied getting up, 'You don't care.' Daine stormed off back to shore.  
  
'Daine.' He yelled, 'Daine get back here.' She didn't even turn around and she wasn't going to.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Daine walked into the forest behind the castle She was mad at every one. How could they do this to her? She wouldn't tell them about her childhood so shouldn't that tell them something. Like not having people that had made her life torture come to her home. It would have been better if the surprise if it was that Numair was leaving her for someone older with blond hair, blue eyes and a big chest. She could believe he'd betray her like this. Any thing would have been better, anything. And all of her friends. Weren't they the one's that were so worried about her when she was 13. Weren't they the ones that hit any one that called her a bastard? They invited the one person that called her only that. She was hurt more than when Hakkon had.when he had.she couldn't even think about it.  
  
*Flashback:  
  
'Good night Hakkon. Be careful not to wake Daine, please.' Sarra whispered as she began to walk up stairs.  
  
'Wouldn't dream it Sarra.' Hakkon replied sweetly.  
  
He watched as she walked upstairs to her room. He realized he was right next to her room. The girl that's distorting every thing I worked for, everything. He mother is mine; then in one day she fell in love with your father. It's time for you to pay.  
Hakkon drew out his dagger as he walked into Sarra's daughter's room. He looked around. The room was simple. The girl of 10 was just that, simple. The only thing good about her was her way with animals.  
  
'Hakkon' she whispered. She was laying on her back. And she sat up right into his blade. Before she could scream his put his hand over her mouth. She wasn't destroying any more of his plans.  
  
'You,' he whispered. She was crying, good. 'How dare you? Every thing is your fault; don't ever forget it. When ever something dies, or gets sick, it's all your fault. It was you nothing else, just you. Pray that you die right now; because when you weren't here people were happy. No one died or got sick. That all was your fault.'  
  
Hakkon cried out as she bit him. The girl screamed, but he had already gone. She cried for two hours in her mother's arms. The only thing she had left from that night was blood stained sheets and blankets, and a three-inch scar on her left shoulder.*  
  
Daine jumped as a twig snapped behind her. She turned to face the man that had tried to murder her more than one.  
  
'Well look at you. The wife of the greatest mage in Tortall. Friends of every high ranking noble; best friends with the Lady Knight and the queen. The wild mage of Tortall.'  
  
'Get away from me Hakkon.'  
  
'Why? Aren't we friends?'  
  
'I'm not friends with people that try to kill me. You tried more than just once.'  
  
'You've always held grudges.'  
  
'I'll have you arrested.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'All I have to do is tell them what you did.'  
  
'Yes but remember? Every thing is your fault. Would want the mage to put up a fight for you.'  
  
'Get away from me.'  
  
'Wouldn't want a war with Galla to start.'  
  
'I said get away form me.'  
  
'Would hate to see the mage figure out his mistake.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'When he finds out all about you, and the pack.'  
  
'To bad Hakkon.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Numair already knows. He has for years.'  
  
'You're a lying little bastard, you know.'  
  
'Ask him. Then tell him how you stabbed me when I was 10. How you let me get lost when raiders were around. Then how you tried to rape me when I was 12. I'd bet he'd kill you when you told him that. Just call me a bastard around him, then we'll see whom he'd defend. And who he'd kill.'  
  
'Daine?' Numair called, 'magelet? Please will you at let talk to you?'  
  
'I'm over here Numair.'  
  
Numair walked into the clearing to see his wife and Hakkon facing each other. This doesn't look good, he thought.  
  
'Tell him Hakkon. Go ahead.'  
  
'Your wife wants me arrested.' Daine eyes opened.  
  
'How-'  
  
'Daine.' Numair began.  
  
'I meant about how you tried to kill me. When I was ten, and eleven, and thirteen.'  
  
'Master Numair if you don't mind me saying, she's going delirious. We were wonderful friends when she was a child.'  
  
Daine glanced at Numair. Was he believing Hakkon? He was! She couldn't believe this. Diane stormed past the two men. She was never specking to Numair again.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Daine packed all of her clothes into her pack while Numair was sleeping. He had believed Hakkon. He knew she'd do anything to make him pay for what he did when she was thirteen. Daine had locked herself in the bathroom and cried silently. He hadn't believed his own wife. Who he had promised he'd never hurt. Daine decided that she was too mad to even look at him. The note she left only said I hate you. She hoped he was crushed when he read it. Just as crushed as she was. She was never going to forgive him. Or any of her ex-friends. 


	16. Numair's Dream

Sorry about the delay. My internet was down. I know you're probably sick of dreams, but why not let Numair have his own fantasies?  
  
Numair's Dream:  
  
Numair walked into his home that he shared with his wife of four months. He walked around a bit trying to find her but when he failed to find her he called out her name.  
  
'Daine,' he called.  
  
'I'm right here.'  
  
Numair looked up and standing on the stairs was his wife. She was wearing a cream-colored lace nightgown. Her hair was down and her curls were brushed smoothed. She smiled at him and indicated for him to follow her. Numair walked after her as soon as he was out of his shock of being able to see most of her body threw the dress.  
  
When he caught up to her she was in the bathroom. She was already in the tub, with bubbles covering her body. Numair took off his clothes as quickly as he could, stumbling somewhat with the ties on his shirt. He finally sank down in to her lab letting himself be wrapped in bubbles and her body. Daine kissed his neck and his ear lobe. Numair groaned in pleasure.  
  
'You work to hard,' she whispered.  
  
'I'll do it more often if this is the reaction I get.' He replied.  
  
Numair closed his eyes and heard movement. He suddenly realized that he was awake. The man swore in his head, he had liked that dream. To bad Daine was in a bad mood with him. He opened his eyes to find her packing one of her packs. He sat up; what was she doing?  
  
'Daine?' he asked 'what are you doing?'  
  
'One of the animals is sick.' She whispered. Numair could tell she was worried.  
  
'Were is the animal?' he sounded skeptical  
  
'Neer the tower.' She said innosantly.  
  
'no.'  
  
'but Numair.'  
  
'No, come back to bed.'  
  
'She'll die.'  
  
'No. I don't want you going alone.'  
  
Daine grabbed her pack and walked out the door. She wasn't going to let the animal die.  
  
'Daine get back here right now.'  
  
Daine picked up her pace. She knew he wasn't going to be happy when he got to the tower on a few days, but he'd live. Daine walked down to the stables. Maybe he was letting her go. He did trust her. Daine saddled Cloud and turned to walk out. Numair was standing there and he wasn't happy. He took Cloud's reins from her.  
  
'I said no.'  
  
'Numair,' she pleaded 'i'll be fine. Please.'  
  
'Will you learn to listen to me?' He wasn't happy. 'No means no. It's way to dangerous. You aren't going to the tower alone.'  
  
'She'll die.' Daine began to cry.  
  
'Well you could too. And I'm not taking that chance.'  
  
'I'll be fine. Numair I already told her I was coming.'  
  
'Daine no. I'm not going to let you take a chance at getting hurt; or worse killed.'  
  
Tears ran down Daine's cheeks. He was letting the little bird die. How could he?  
  
'Magelet. I can't let you get hurt. Way to many things could happen to you. I never want to lose you.' He put his palm against her cheek, then kissed her lips and walked out.  
  
Daine watched him go. Well dolt, she told herself, you knew he was going to flip. He isn't happy when you get a scratch from a tree in the woods. She looked at Cloud. He'd kill me if I did.  
  
So, Cloud said, he doesn't like you heart broken either.  
  
You're right Cloud. Lets go girl. Diane replied as she got on the horses back. I really hope he talks to me after this. 


	17. Numair learns the truth

Numair learns the Truth:  
  
Numair woke up the next day. I hope Daine isn't mad at me because of last night. He got up and looked around; Daine wasn't there. Numair's anger rose instantly. Then he looked out the window to see snow on the ground and the man relaxed. She's probably out playing in the snow, he thought. She would never do something after I told her spiffily not to.  
  
He put on his robe and walked out of their room to a chilly morning. I can't believe she loves the snow so much, he thought. He loved to watch Daine and kit in the snow. They would be running and kit would stumble and fall. Diane would laugh at the snow-covered dragon. And fall into his arms. Numair would lean down and kiss her smiling lips. Her lips were always cold, and she would cuddle right up to him and let him kiss her.  
  
Numair walked over to the horse field expecting to see her and kit running around. She wasn't there. Numair walked down the hall. Is she at breakfast? She wasn't. When I find her, he thought. When Numair was walking back to their rooms he ran into Lory.  
  
'Master Numair,' she said. 'Have you seen either Daine or Hakkon?'  
  
'No I haven't. but I wish I knew where my wife was.' He said grimly.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'A bird is hurt near out home about ten miles away. Last night she tries to get to it and I told her she wasn't aloud to go alone.'  
  
'Do you think she went?' Rand had come up next to his wife.  
  
'Yes. Why?' he asked speciously.  
  
'There's something you don't know.' Rand began. 


	18. No

No:  
  
Numair ran into the tower. Four hours of waiting and he wasn't waiting any more. Where was she?  
  
'Daine!' he yelled. She didn't respond. He ran up the steps to their bedroom.  
  
Alanna, Lory, and Rand watched him go.  
  
'Do you think she's alright?' Lory asked Alanna.  
  
'If I know Daine, then yes.' Alanna said gently.  
  
'Alanna.' Came a soft call.  
  
The trio walked up the steps to the top floor of the tower. Alanna's eyes opened wide, and Lory gasped and turned into her husband's arms. Numair was kneeling next to Daine's body. There was blood all over her chest. Alanna looked at Numair's horrified face; his right hand was drenched in his wife's blood. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Numair felt empty. Like everything he was had just died along with the most important thing in his life. He rested his head on her stomach, which no longer moved up and down. The last thing I ever did with her was kiss her, he thought. I never told her I loved her. I never told her that she is the only thing that has ever mattered to me. I was yelling at her, telling her coming here was too dangerous. That I didn't want to lose her. Now I have; I lost her forever. I'll never see her smile or hear her laughing. I'll never kiss her lips or hold her so close I can't breathe.  
  
'Find him,' Numair whispered. Everyone could hear how much he wanted Hakkon dead. 'Find him now.'  
  
'Okay' Alanna said and indicated for Lory and Rand to follow her.  
  
'I'll kill him.' Numair whispered to his still wife. Numair leaned down and kiss her clod lips. He looked at the blood on his hands. 'I love you.' 


	19. Waking up to Death

Waking up to death:  
  
Daine woke but didn't open her eyes. Had she escaped Hakkon again? The last thing she could remember was he wrestling her to the ground and stabbing her over and over. She had screamed for Numair, but realized he wasn't there. He didn't even know she had disobeyed him and left. When she opened her eyes three girls were staring at her. They were all gray; their hair, skin, and clothes. I'm dead, she thought, I'm dead and it's all my fault.  
  
'Good morning Valeridaine.' The girl to her right said cheerfully.  
  
'Who are you?' Daine asked gently. 'And how do you know my name?'  
  
'Your bed plate silly.' She said. Daine was horrified at the fact that she was giggling. She looked up and saw a small brace plate on the black headboard. It said her name, Valerdaine Saliman, her age, 20, that she was just married and was stabbed to death. She looked back at the three girls.  
  
'My name is Liana,' the girl on her right said.  
  
'Tina,' said the girl directly in front of her.  
  
'Lily' said the girl on her left.  
  
'Call me Daine.' She whispered.  
  
'Don't worry,' said Liana, 'We were all stabbed by our husbands too.'  
  
'Oh, no, I don't think you understand.' Daine began.  
  
'Yes we do,' Lily imputed, 'all of our husbands stabbed us.'  
  
'They all found someone better.' Added Tina.  
  
'That's not what happened though.' Daine tried to explain.  
  
'Don't worry,' Liana soothed, 'You can play with his and his lover's head if you like.'  
  
'But I don't want.' Daine tried again.  
  
'We'll do it for you!' Lily added excitedly.  
  
'My husband didn't kill me.' Daine said loudly.  
  
'He didn't?' Tina said surprised. 'No.' Daine whispered. 'Hakkon did. He's wanted me dead sense before I even knew my husband.'  
  
'A good man?' Lily asked Liana. Liana just shrugged.  
  
'What was he like?' Liana asked.  
  
'What was his name?' Tina asked excitedly.  
  
'Numair.' Daine replied. 'He has black hair, and wonderful dark eyes. He's tall, over 6 feet, and is so strong. He's sweet and he's caring.' Daine let a dreamy look come over her face. But as she sat there she realized that she didn't feel how much she loved Numair. She didn't feel that warmth in the bottom of her stomach when she thought of him. She only knew; she only knew how much he meant to her. She didn't feel that dark chilling sensation when she realized something bad either.  
  
'You don't feel any emotion when you're dead.' Liana said.  
  
'I figured that.' Daine whispered.  
  
'Do you want to see him?' Lily asked. Liana sent her a glaring look. Daine sat up strait.  
  
'I can.' She asked.  
  
'What's his full name?' Tina asked.  
  
'Numair Saliman,' Daine said. Both girls sighed at his name, thinking it was a wonderful name. Lily tried to get the water next to her to show him by saying his name.  
  
'It won't work.' She cried looking horrified.  
  
'Oh,' Daine said still calm, which surprised the girl. 'Then try Arram Draper.'  
  
'Draper.' The other three said in unison.  
  
'Yes' she replied.  
  
'Come with us.' Liana said getting up from the bed. 


	20. Draper Mansion

Draper Mansion:  
  
Liana led her to a large castle about a mile up the stone road. The walk hadn't been very nice. People stared at her and said she's new as she walked away. She didn't like this place and she wanted Numair. When they reached the castle things only got worse.  
  
The gate had a large plate that said Draper Family on it. It scared Daine. Numair had always told her that his family wasn't that easy to get along with, and that they were all dead. She was about to meet all of them and didn't want to embrace Numair. Plus she wanted them to like her. Numair always said that his father would be proud if he ever found out that Numair had gotten the Head Mage job in Tortall. I'll tell him, she thought, that way his father will be proud of him. She hoped that Numair wouldn't get angry. Or anymore angry than he already was.  
  
Liana talked to the guard who let them in to the mansion. He bowed at Daine as she walked past him. A servant took them to a large library. Diane smiled just a bit.  
  
'What's so funny?' Lily asked.  
  
'Numair, my husband, would try to read every one of these books in one go.' She said.  
  
There were books on magic and law and on the chair next to the bookshelf was a letter. Daine picked it up and sighed. It was from Numair. It just said that he was fine and that was all he could say. Daine tried not to cry and the soft hand writing that her husband always wrote in. Someone suddenly jerked it from her hands. She gasped and looked up to almost an exacted image of her husband.  
  
'This is from my son.' The man said.  
  
'My husband.' She replied. The man looked like he was about to fall over.  
  
'But,' he began, 'you were stabbed to death. And you're with them' he stammered. The girls looked somewhat ashamed.  
  
'Numair didn't kill me.' She whispered figuring that was what he thought.  
  
'So that's what his name is now.' He said sitting back. 'Please sit.'  
  
'Numair Saliman.' She said as she sat across from him.  
  
'Still in to wild magic?' he asked.  
  
'He was my teacher for it.' She said.  
  
'You have wild magic.' He sat up.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
The man nodded and sat back again. Diane let out a small sigh.  
  
'Something wrong.'  
  
'No. It's just that you both are so much alike.' She said.  
  
'Good.' The man said. 'That means he has his head on strait and might get head mage.'  
  
'He already did.'  
  
Numair's father sat up again.  
  
'My boy? The one that spent more time getting ready than his sister?'  
  
Daine nodded. 'He still does that too.' She replied with a giggle. 'I've almost broken him of it.'  
  
'Somebody aught to.' He said. 'What did you say about him books?'  
  
'That he would try to read all of these in one go.' She rolled her eyes. 'I bet he would too.'  
  
Suddenly there was a small burst from down stairs. Daine and Numair's father looked at each other and got up.  
  
'Father!' Came a voice. The one that had slammed the front door.  
  
'Numair.' Daine whispered. She turned and ran out of the library, back to Numair's safe arms. 


	21. Together Forever

I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I have a spelling disability, leave me alone. Again as I've said in my bio, I'm lucking I can spell I'm. So we can all stop with the you spelled whatever wrong reviews. And I like only using ' and not " for talking. It takes less time to write the story. This is the second to last chapter!  
  
Numair's Angel  
  
Together forever:  
  
Daine ran down the steps into the front room. Numair was standing there looking falsely ashamed of himself. There was an old women standing in front of him telling him that it was rude and improper to yell for his father. Daine smiled and slowed down to a walk.  
  
'Yes grandmother.' He murmured.  
  
'Now, what do you want from your father.' She asked.  
  
'Nothing anymore,' he said as he looked up. Numair walked over to the stairs. Daine was already to one of the last steps. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. 'Diane.' He whispered. He entangled his fingers in her hair and rested his head against her's.  
  
'Arram,' the old women scolded, 'stand up straight.' Numair obeyed.  
  
'Hello my son' Numair's father said. Numair barley looked up to look at him.  
  
'Hello father.'  
  
(Numair's point of view!)  
  
Numair wrapped his arms around his wife. She was so cold. She didn't have her soft skin or hair. And even though everyone else had grayish skin, her's was dead white. His heart shattered at the thought that she wouldn't be able to go back with him. He would die with out her. And taking his own life to be with her here wouldn't bother him. He would give up anything for her, even if that was his own life. Suddenly he felt a small pull at his body. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in the living room of the tower. Numair ran up stairs. As he got to their bedroom door he heard a small groan. He pushed back the door and saw Daine sit up.  
  
'Sh,' he said sitting next to her, 'lay back down. Nothing's going to happen.  
  
Daine obeyed gratefully. She was asleep instantly. Numair took one of her hands and pressed it against his cheek. Numair swore to himself that no danger would ever come to her again.  
  
For the next four hours Numair sat there holding her hand while she slept. He would never let go. No one could ever make him. 


	22. Home

Hi people. I think I'm going to miss this. Tears, I'm all tears. Okay now that we all know I like to be sarcastic. Well, here it is, the last chapter to my first ever fanfic. Hope this explains every thing about the story. And yes you all get the Numair-gets-revenge-on-Hakkon thing that you've been begging for.  
  
Bye, Numair's Angel  
  
Home:  
  
Numair stood in the doorway and watched Daine wake up. She stretched the same way she always did. Her hand moved up and to her side; her legs went back so her feet slid off the bed. Daine started this habit because every time she would wake up and stretch she would wake him, or whatever animal was sleeping with her, up. He remembered when she used to press her hand against his cheek and apologies for waking him up. Numair smiled remembering.  
  
Daine sat up with and groan. She looked around, apparently confused. She rubbed her eyes with her fist. Numair sat next to her and brushed her hair from her forehead. Daine leaned against him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Numair?' she whispered.  
  
'Sh, it's alright. I'm right here.' He soothed.  
  
'What happened?' she asked. Daine's voice was soft and gentle. Numair could tell that she was tired and confused about what had happened. He smiled at the young women and pulled her close, kissing her hair.  
  
'Hakkon killed you.' He whispered.  
  
'I figured that.' She grumbled darkly.  
  
'don't worry I took care of him.' Numair said.  
  
'Numair Saliman, did you kill him.' Daine gasped moving away from him.  
  
'You want him alive?' he asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
'No, but he does have a family.' She replied, 'How would you like it if your father was killed. Oh, Numair, I'm sorry I-'  
  
'My father never killed anyone before he died.' Numair said shortly.  
  
'Did you?' she asked not wanting to stay on the subject.  
  
'No,' he replied innocently.  
  
'Numair, what did you do to him?' she teased knowing he hadn't just let him off.  
  
'You're looking at him.' Numair said nodding to the fire.  
  
'Numair, you're burning him!' she said. For some reason knowing that the wood in the fire used to be a man was disturbing to her. Even though the man had just killed her.  
  
'That's not all.' He whispered kissing her neck. Daine knew he was teasing her.  
  
'Is that him?' she asked pushing him away.  
  
'No magelet.' He soothed. 'Alanna arrested him.' He kissed her forehead. 'You're to sweet for your own good sometimes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You didn't even want to have the man that murdered you dead and burning in your fire.' He said with a smile.  
  
'Unlike you I don't think it's all that fun to turn some one into a tree and then make love with my wife in front of the fire his body is burning in.' she said. 'What happened? How did you find me?'  
  
'When I woke up I realized you weren't there, so I went looking for you. I thought that you were outside in the snow already. I looked all over for you. Then I ran into Lory and Rand, they asked me if I had seen Hakkon. I told them I hadn't and asked them if they had seen you at all. When I asked Lory got really nervous. They told me about Hakkon and so I got Alanna and rode as fast as I could here. When I got in I yelled your name and you didn't answer me. I hoped that you were out healing. But when I got to our room I saw you. All I saw was the blood all over your body and that your eyes were closed in pain.  
Alanna took about ten men out to look for him. Rider groups when all over the place. It took about a day and a half to find him. When winter equinox came I told your parents and they let me into the realm of the dead. I saw you walking to the mansion and tried to follow you. It took me awhile to get there though.'  
  
'How did we get brought back though?' she interrupted.  
  
'Your parents,' he said.  
  
Daine yawned and leaned closer into her husband's chest. Numair laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Go to sleep magelet.' He whispered as she fell back asleep.  
  
Numair smiled as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against it. He lay down next to her and feel asleep with her.  
  
What seemed like two minutes later, Numair was suddenly awoken by to very unhappy cries. He felt Daine stir next to him. It had been four years sense Hakkon had killed her. They had forgotten all about him in about a year. They had just had twins. They named the boy Arram and the girl Alissa. Daine grumbled as she got up and walked down the steps to their crying daughter. He followed her and smiled as he watched her pick up both six month old babies and sit down in the rocking chair in their room.  
  
He just stood there as she sang to both babies. She laid them back down in their cribs and turned to see him standing there. She smiled and walked over to him. They stood there and watched the twins sleep. Numair leaned down and kissed her.  
  
'I love you,' he whispered.  
  
'I love you, too.' She whispered back.  
  
That's all folks! ~Numair's Angel~ 


End file.
